


coffee for you

by sickhead



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid Friendship, Emily Prentiss Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff, JJ and reid are homies, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid Friendship, Jennifer JJ Jareau is a barista, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Pansexual Penelope Garcia, Protective Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid is a Little Shit, Theyre gay, coffee shop AU!!!!, emily is 27, emily is new to the city, ends happy, garcia lives with jj, hotch is emily's boss, jj is 24, morgan lives with spencer, rossi is a professor, slightly younger, slowburn, spencer reid has funny socks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickhead/pseuds/sickhead
Summary: Emily Prentiss just moved into the city to pursue a job at a prestigious law firm, training under Hotch.Jennifer Jareau is finishing her degree in Child Psychology while working at a coffee shop with her best friend Reid.They're both stressed, but content. Life is finally on track.And then they meet each other.Oh god.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 24





	1. a tall black coffee, please

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is the first fic ive written lmfao... I hope u enjoy it so far :) kudos and comments r greatly appreciated B)

Monday mornings in a New York City coffee shop tended to follow the same pattern. A scattered flock of businessmen and women, rushing into the store in their black-and-white suits like penguins. A pair of art students draped in colorful clothes with homemade bags and a lingering scent of smoke in their hair. A mom, disheveled hair and kids in tow, unloading a massive wallet onto the counter. So many characters each morning. JJ felt like the director of a play every time that sign flipped to Open, reading cues, orchestrating an array of drinks, quick transitions between customers until the last few wandered out- the rush over.  


Today was no different. It was a bitterly cold day and JJ was on her second cup of hot tea, hands wrapped tightly around the mug. Weak sunlight slid through the frosty windows of _Greenaway Café_ as people milled about the shop. With each swing of the door, a finger of cold air reached inside, only to be neutralized by the force of the cafe's old heating system. There was no better place to be in the midst of a New York winter than a coffee shop, with comfy chairs, big windows, and hot beverages. The air was spiced with a rich aroma and JJ lived for the coziness of the small cafe. She checked the clock above the door. _11:20._ It would be slowing down soon, hopefully to a comfortable flow of customers instead of the maddening rush.  


As she finished handing a complicated drink order to a short man who stunk of expensive cologne, JJ felt her adrenaline from the morning rush starting to fade. God, she was tired. She had stayed up late last night, pouring over a paper for school, revising until her eyes were red and her computer battery was too. The energy in the shop was revitalizing and JJ loved her work, but sometimes she felt like a whole pot of coffee couldn’t wake her up. She scanned the room, watching as the man walked out and letting the sound of coffee grinders and acoustic music fill her ears. Slowly, her eyes get heavier and heavier…  


“JJ, I just found an entire collection of old CDS in the backroom while looking for those extra pitchers. I think these were from when the shop first opened. You know, Cruz told me that he was hoping to implement some of the ‘good-old-days’ into the shop again… Ooh, look at this one. Led Zeppelin, Bonnie Raitt, Carole King… Wow, my mom used to play me Carole King. I wonder if we can get Garcia to copy these onto a playlist we can play through the Bluetooth… Personally, I like a CD player better but she says it’s easier to use these speakers. Garcia also says the fact that I find modern technology so repulsive is a very tempting reason to 'unfriend' me... JJ? Hey, JJ.”  


A nudge to her shoulder brought JJ back to reality. She turned around, greeted by the face of Spencer Reid, her best friend, and current coworker. His hair looked messy, undoubtedly from rummaging in the supply closet. In his hands he held some CDS, the thin layer of dust on the rubbing off onto his apron and gloved hands. His face was creased with concern.  


“Are you ok?” He picked up on her emotions easily. Spencer had been in her life for years at this point. Initially, their bond stemmed from a mutual interest in one another, but after a week, their relationship felt more like a close friendship, something they both agreed was actually better. From that point on, they had grown closer and closer over the years and JJ honestly considered him to be her platonic soulmate.  


She offered him a lopsided grin. “I’m fine, Spence. Honestly, I’m just exhausted. Papers.” She tucked some hair behind her ear and rubbed her eyes, hoping the pressure would wake her up. Spencer nodded, he knew the struggle. When he wasn’t working at the shop, he was teaching night classes on Sociology and Advanced Philosophy at the same college she attended. He was probably the smartest 21 year old she knew. JJ, just 24, had been working on finishing her degree in Child Psychology. God, it could be heavy .  


“Can I do anything? I’m worried you’re overworking yourself. The average human is actually only productive on their own for three hours a day. It would be a lot less work if I helped you. You know, I have some extra vacation days and I can totally look over your papers.” He bounced a bit on the balls of his feet. That’s part of what made them so compatible. Spencer had a similar interest in the human psyche and attended any seminars he could with her. She smiled at him.  


“Worry about your socks first,” she pointed at the tall man’s feet, where two mismatched fabrics clashed against each other. There hadn't been a day where his socks had matched since she met him.  


Spencer leaned back against the counter. “Funny,” he deadpanned. “You know, if you make fun of them every day, the joke is gonna run out. “  


JJ snorted, amused. “Impossible,” she said, turning around. “Go get me those pitchers or I’ll keep teasing you.” She heard a sign behind her and grinned to herself as the lanky man walked back to the storage room.  


No one was in the shop beside an old man in the corner, nursing a tall latte. This was typically how it went. Ten minutes of quiet after rush hour and then a slow stream of people would begin to filter in and out. JJ picked up her tea, now lukewarm, and sipped it, counting their profits from the tip jar from the last two hours. She felt less sleepy now… just relaxed.  


DING! The bell on the door clanged loudly and JJ jumped as it was flung open. A woman was rushing in, hands shoved into the pockets of a thick, black blazer and face hidden by her hair. She all but ran her way to the front of the room. JJ stepped back, surprised.  


“Oh, um hi. What can I get for you?“ JJ asked, still jumpy. The woman looked up, brushing her hair back from her face. JJ’s breath caught in her throat and her heart sped up even more. Oh. She’s pretty. Oh. The woman she was looking at was probably a few years older than her, with thick black hair that flipped up at the end and blunt bangs. She had a face that reminded JJ of a movie star from another time and her jaw was tight like she was stressed.  


“Oh my god, I’m so sorry for rushing in here like that,” JJ’s breath hitched again as the woman spoke. Her voice was deep, a bit raspy even. She sighed a bit when she talked. JJ liked it. _Why did she like that?? Ew, JJ._  


JJ stumbled over her words. “Oh, no-no. It’s ok. Don’t worry.”  


The woman looked relieved that she hadn’t offended JJ in any way. “My coffee machine at home isn’t set up yet and I have to get to my job and I’m not used to New York time yet,” she explained quickly. “Can I just get a tall black coffee with oat milk? No sugar please.”  


JJ nodded quickly. “Yes, I’ll get on it. Just $4.” The dark-haired woman let out a quick breath.  


“Four dollars? Ok then. Lots to get used to in New York.” She pulled out her wallet and handed the bills to JJ.  


JJ laughed, “You’ll get used to it, trust me. Uh, what’s your name? For the cup, you know.” _Of course for the cup, JJ. For what else?_  


The woman looked amused. “Emily.” JJ scribbled it down on the cup, pretending to do it slow and neat to avoid having to look up again.

“Ok,” she said, setting the cup on the counter. “Just need a minute. I’ll be quick, it sounds like duty calls.” Emily shot her a rushed grin before dialing a number on her phone. As JJ began to make the drink, she listened.

Hey Hotch,” Emily sighed. “I’m on my way, I’ll be there in…” She glanced up at the clock. “I’ll be there in six minutes? Ok. Thank you.”

 _Hotch?_ JJ knew that name. Hotch was a friend of Rossi’s- a professor who she and Reid had mutually befriended. She had met him before quite a few times and had watched his son for him once or twice. Nice guy. Scary, but Rossi insisted he was a valuable friend. And JJ never doubted Rossi. She’d encountered him with Reid when they took a seminar class on English Literature and they had all hit it off. He was like a dad. A weird, Italian dad.

She finished foaming the milk and poured it into the cup. Making coffee calmed her nerves, even if she didn't know why she was nervous in the first place. She could direct her concentration into an array of drinks, taking her time to make each one perfect for the person who ordered it. Secretly, JJ thought that she had some sort of unofficial superpower... like she could match a drink to a person. Emily was definitely her order. Tall and bold. _Oh my god. Why was she thinking about this? She just barely knew this woman._ This was karma for making fun of Reid. She suddenly felt glad the pitchers were so hard to find. Reid would never let her live this down if he saw. Hopefully, he would stay away until Emily was gone. JJ glanced over her shoulder to where the woman stood. Emily was tapping through her phone, looking annoyed by something on the screen. Probably the weather. Everyone who moves to New York is always surprised by just how cold it can get. Thank god for a hot coffee.

"Here. Good luck at your job,” JJ smiled shyly at the woman in front of her as she placed the cup on the counter. Emily smiled back.

"Thanks, have a nice day. Maybe I'll run into you again.”

JJ watched her walk out of the store, determined and fast-paced. Gone as quickly as she came. The bell jingled politely as the door closed as if saying its own goodbye. JJ stood still, not quite sure what to think. _Wow. Ok_

For the first time in a long time, JJ wished she wasn't working that day. She wished she could have walked out with Emily, that mysterious woman who she knew nothing about, but wished that she did.


	2. suicidal coffee machines (TBC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which prentiss tells her side of what happens, gets beaten up by her cat and kills a coffee machine. this chapter is NOT FINISHED YET!

The suddenness of change doesn’t sweep Emily Prentiss off her feet like it used to. In a way, she’d been conditioned her entire life, trained under the eye of her mother. She’d been thrown headfirst into a tidal wave of inconsistency since the moment her mother had decided that a high power executive job trumped any stability in her daughter’s life. So that’s what it had been- new beginnings all over the world. Emily’s youth was scattered through France, Italy, Spain, North Africa, Canada, America. _Grin and bear it, don’t cause issues for your mother._ She taught herself how to adapt and adventure on her own.  


Emily couldn’t stay an assistant to her mother anymore. Law school was an escape, but it was only temporary. A steady job at a top law firm, however, had the potential to be permanent. Now, she found herself looking out the window of a studio apartment high above the concrete jungle of New York. In the reflection of the freezing window, Emily stared at herself. Much of her mother's features ruled her face, but the sharp jawline and hard eyes belonged to her and her alone. 

It pained her to admit, but she was grateful that her mother had helped her cover the apartment cost for the first year. Everything else was up to her. Emily exhaled, relishing the freedom, the quiet, and the room to breathe. This job was a chance for her to prove to herself that she was who she was because of her own success, not because of her mother’s. Besides, Hotch Law was one of the most acclaimed firms in New York and if they wanted her, maybe she really was worth something.  


Dryness filled her mouth as she thought about the new job. Everyone there had worked to reach the position they had. She had to prove that she had done the same. “Coffee,” she muttered to herself. She needed something to keep her extra alert today. Shaking her head to rid herself of the static in her mind, Emily headed into the kitchen. She jabbed the Keurig on the counter with her finger. A familiar rumble filled the room as the machine got to work. Emily sighed. Her favorite part of the day. At least ONE thing was normal. She just needed to be calm. She could do this. _Breathe. Em… Breathe…Breathe…_  


“SERGIO!” A sudden attack on her ankle made her jump. A black ball of fur darted out from under the chair near where she stood and pressed itself against the oven.  


“Ow! Come here, buddy.” Emily reached down and gently scooped up the disgruntled creature. Ever since she had moved into the apartment three days prior, her normally calm and loving cat had taken on an entirely new personality. “Aw, buddy. You’re fine! You didn’t mean to do that, did you?”  
The cat’s eyes told a different story. Emily scowled at him. “This is an adjustment for me as much as it is for you. You’re the only creature I really know right now, so you have to be decent to me.” She set Sergio down gingerly and he gave her a sullen glance over his shoulder before stalking away to her bedroom. Emily put her head in her hands. “God…” she muttered.  


A loud scraping noise made her jump again for the second time in the past minute. Emily spun around to see her coffee machine spitting bits of whole beans and plastic into her mug. “No, no, no, no…” She jammed her finger onto the off button, which was burning hot. “Stop, stop! You fucker. Stop!” The machine let out a guttural croak in response before going silent. Emily stared at the mess in her mug and her suicidal coffee machine before screaming silently into her hands.

A wave of nausea swept over her and for the first time in a long time, being alone seemed as suffocating as living with her mother. The open space of the apartment felt vast and lonely and the emptiness of her world felt less like it had to potential to be filled with newness and more like it would stretch on for miles with nothing at all, just vastness. The voice of her mother filled Emily's ears as she imagined what the matriarch would say to her. _"Stop being so dramatic Emily, you have to move on with life. Maybe this is just all... too much for you."_

_Oh HELL no._ Emily shook her head quickly, willing the nausea away, and sat up straighter. Her mother would not get to be right. This was what she wanted- this is what she chased after. With newfound determination, she sopped up the coffee on the counter, wrestled the machine into a trash bag, and whipped out her phone to find a cafe closest to her. She scrolled through the results as she tugged on her thick jacket and zipped up her boots. 

_Greenaway Café_ That was the cafe that kept jumping to the top of the lists. _Good enough_ , Emily thought. Shouting a quick goodbye to Sergio, she grabbed her briefcase by the door and pulled up directions for Greenaway. She was gonna be fine. This was all fine! 

*

*

*

The cold was bitter against Emily's face and she muttered curses under her breath and she left the safety of her warm building and faced the frigid air. Around her, the city was alive with people, all rushing to start their days. The crowds trudged on through the slush and Emily found herself almost amused by the world around her. Everything was loud and everyone was just trying to get by. She could do the same. Finding the cafe was simple enough- it was only a few streets away from her. The storefront was nestled between an unmarked building and a bookshop. It looked older than most shops on the street it was on, with big windows and a large, dark green door. _Oh thank god._ Emily all but ran to the door, swinging it open harshly and dashing to the ordering area. Instantly, she was greeted by a stream of hot air and the scent of spiced drinks and pastries. The room was big, spacious, and full of places to sit. There were comfy looking armchairs by each of the two windows, elevated by platforms. A couch was pushed against one of the walls, with a coffee table with artistically placed books in front of it. Plants hung from the ceiling and were placed on the tables. _Whoa._

Emily looked back to the cashier table, where a blonde woman had been absentmindedly looking through the tip jar. She had looked up when she heard the bell announce Emily's mad rush into the store and seemed quite surprised. Emily froze. Oh no, she was really fucking pretty. She had long, blonde hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail and narrow, gray eyes.

"Oh, um hi. What can I get for you?" The woman looked at Emily through her long eyelashes and Emily snapped herself out of her daze. She probably looked like an idiot, rushing in here and then gawking.


End file.
